Goddess Of The Sea
by Chiikyuggi
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a goddess and a magic pearl. When the power of the goddess is trapped inside the pearl, but not completely, it is up to her children to save her from the painful thorns of humanity. But not alone... Will their love save the day? RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_20 years ago_

The woman bound on the wall looked down at the table with the 7 most dangerous pirates of the seven seas. Their discussion had been going for hours. She was tired of it and was almost wishing they seal her already. As if.

She was a vision. Her hair was dark as the sea at midnight, well past her waist, with dark blue streaks intertwined with seaweed and shells of various sizes and colors. Her hair covered her big breasts and her womanhood. She was naked and chained to the wall tightly. Numerous necklaces and rings and bracelets made of shell and pearls adorned her neck, torso, waist, wrists and ankles.

She looked around. They were seated on a round table made of some dark wood. _Mahogany_, she thought. The walls were full with maps and charts of the Golden Islands.

The man on the head of the table sighed for what seemed the tenth time that day. The day was ending and they still didn't have an agreement. He sighed again. Looked up. The Sea Goddess was frowning. She was clearly tired of being chained to the wall the whole day while a bunch of men discussed her future below her. He stood up.

"Gentleman, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, **please**, have a agreement!" The Sea Goddess said. He looked at her. "Don't be so impatient, Seira. We'll deal with you shortly. Do you mind?" He said, pointing to the other males. She sighed.

"Absolutely. Go on."

"Thank you." He looked around. "Well, since we don't have an agreement-

"We do."

He looked to the male who spoke. "Yes, Bankotsu?"

"We shall use the Jewel Of The Souls to seal her." _Shikon no Tama? Since when do they have it? Lyra, did they capture you, too? _The Sea Goddess was worried now. How did they get **that**?

The other males nodded. Bankotsu spoke again. "You shall keep it, Naraku. After all, it was **you** who captured her." Naraku smirked. "Fine with me. Let's start the seal-

"You will pay for that, Naraku!" The Sea Goddess shouted. "Or should I call you **Onigumo, the man I denied**?" She completed, smirking. The other males looked confused. What was she talking about?

Naraku was furious. She was going to ruin everything. He couldn't lose this time. He grabbed the parchment with the poem wrote by a Prophetess that was supposed to bind the power of the Goddess for eternity inside the Jewel. He started chanting.

_This is rule for forever_

_One of the chosen ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass_

_Water in thorns that don't die_

_Will forever be apart from its host_

_When the angel of the spirit_

_Finds her home_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me her true name_

"_Mykonos."_

* * *

Far away from that room, a sailor looked at the sea, wishing for love, a woman with a kind heart but fierce and strong… just like the sea.

"Hey, Karo! Captain is looking for you!" Someone called behind him, making him turn around. "I'm coming!" He said and sighed. What did his old man want with him?

Maybe…

* * *

_3 days later…_

Karo was again leaning against the railing of the ship looking out at the sea. He didn't want to talk to his father again, and already 4 sailors came to tell him that he was being summoned. Suddenly something caught his attention on the water. _Is that a… dolphin? With… a WOMAN?_ He started screaming for help while he grabbed a rope and threw himself in the sea.

He was so worried about getting her to the ship that at first he didn't notice much. But when she was opening her eyes, he caught himself staring at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a type of blue that really didn't exist. _Deep sea and light blue…_ When he was able to look past her eyes, he almost drooled. _What a body!..._

_Such a rude sailor… To think I protect the likes of him…_ The Sea Goddess was waiting for the man to stop ogling her body in such a manner. This human body was nothing in comparison to her true body. Her breasts and butt were much bigger than this and she was taller. But the man looked at her as if he was seeing the Goddess, rather than the human. She smiled.

"What is your name?"

He was surprised that she was able to talk, an even more by her voice. It was light, as chime bells. He gulped. "Karo."

She smiled at him. "Well, Karo, my name is…" _I can't say! Why can't I say my name?_

"… _And reveal to me her true name…"_

_Maybe it's because of the spell… _"Well?" He inquired. "Eh?" She looked up. "Your name." "Oh. Pardon me. It's… Seira." She made up and smiled at him. Maybe this man could help her find somewhere to start anew. Maybe she could find one of the other Goddesses and search for a loophole or something in this spell. She smirked. Naraku wouldn't be happy when he discovered what she did.

* * *

"No, NO!" Naraku shouted. The men around him were dead, strangled and/or drowned in their own blood. He honestly didn't think that the Sea Goddess could manipulate _every _water, even blood. He was angry for the murdered men, but thrilled at her power. He looked at the Shikon no Tama, but something seemed odd. It wasn't supposed to have such a faint glow... And why couldn't he access the power within it?

Realization dawned within him. _That bitch! She... I can't believe it!_

* * *

A/N: Aloha! Okay, this is my first fic EVER, so be kind to me. Sorry if there's something wrong with the grammar or spelling, just tell me and I'll fix it. I know it's kind of short- _Kind of short? It's minuscule! You-_ Shut up. As I was saying, it's only the prologue, just a bite. I won't release the next chapter until I get a review. Xoxo, Chiikyuggi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… If I did, Sesshoumaru and Naraku would be mine, sitting right beside Uchiha Itachi on my bookshelf, waiting for me naked in a hot tub- Erm… well…yes, of course, the story. Enjoy it! _

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Goddess Of The Sea**

**Chapter One**

_20 years later_

Higurashi Seira walked down the stairs following the sound of her three daughters' laugh and almost fell when something black and blue flew down the stairs right beside her. She almost didn't catch it.

"Souta! What in the Seven Seas are you **doing**? How many times do I have-

The teenager cut her. "Yes, Mother, I know, I know, 'Don't run on the stairs, you might fall and break your neck' blah, blah bla-OUCH!" He yelled when he received a slap on the neck. "Don't talk to me like that, young man. You may be already nineteen, but I am still your mother. You WILL respect me, otherwise I should just give you a lesson. **Do you want another lesson**, Higurashi Souta?" She asked in her most menacing voice. Souta visibly shivered. "Oh, give the boy a break, love. You know how youngsters are." A male voice said from the bottom of the stairs, followed by a bunch of giggles. Seira and her son looked down. There stood Karo, her husband, along with their 3 daughters.

Souta scowled at his twin, Kagome. They had the same tastes, the same hair, the same eyes. They moved around each other like magnets. If one shifted, the other moved. They couldn't stay much time apart from each other. It was almost painful. What others didn't know is that they were connected on an even deeper level. When Souta was seven, he cut his cheek on some thorns on the garden around their house. He entered the house to find Kagome sitting on the middle of the stairs crying silently with a cut on her cheek. After that, he was careful with everything he did, and so was she. He looked at the other two. Sango and Rin were 17, twins also, but not like him and Kagome. Sango looked like their father, with her chocolate eyes and tall form. She looked like she was built to fight. Rin looked more like their mother. Deep brown eyes, a bit darker, and a small petite frame. She was delicate. Their hair was like their father's, a chocolate brown, unlike his and Kagome's, that looked like whale oil under the moonlight, with streaks of midnight blue in it.

He never told anyone, but he always thought Kagome's eyes to be more beautiful than his, even if all the girls in town told him his eyes were the most beautiful in the world. Her eyes were just… He didn't know how to explain. Like... Snow, sapphire and midnight blue mixed. Suddenly he felt that warm sensation on his chest, meaning his twin was looking at him waiting for something. He looked at her. She looked back. He irked an eyebrow. She glared. He glared. She glared harder. He smiled. She smiled. He went down, took her hand and led her outside, with her humming happily beside him. "I swear, even in a thousand years I won't be able to understand them and their silent conversations." Karo said. "Rin and Sango aren't like that, so why?" He looked at Seira. She smiled at him.

"Who knows, darling?"

* * *

"Nee-chan-"

"Ssh."

Souta looked at his sister. She was so beautiful and kind… And sometimes even he didn't understand her. **He**, who was supposed to know all her secrets (which he did) and everything that crossed her mind (he did, also) and how she thought (again, he did) and the way her mind worked (which he didn't). Sometimes, she was frustrating. He kept silent. He could feel it, whatever she wanted to say, she was going to say it sooner or later. She was walking around the garden and he was two steps behind her, same leg and arms movement. They were like two halves of a whole. And he was nothing without her. He focused on her again. She had reached the beach. She was walking around the shoreline, wetting her feet on the warm water of the sea. The island where they resided was located on the Atlantic Ocean, their house a bit far from the port city. He and Kagome were the only ones who knew their mother was what she was. And they knew that they were, too.

"Souta."

He waited. She usually called him onii-chan or Sou-chan. If she was addressing him by his name then it was serious. He wasn't disappointed. "I will sail with Father." He still didn't say anything. She went on. "You'll come with me."

"Sango and Rin." They didn't need much words to communicate between them. Sometimes they didn't even need words. "If wish." She replied. He nodded. "And Mother?" "She knows." She said. Suddenly, she frowned and held her head. Souta instantly felt the pain in her head also hurt his head. A bunch of images he didn't comprehend assaulted their minds and Kagome cried in pain. He held her while the vision passed. Panting, Souta carried her to the sea, already feeling someone approaching them. He had to be quick.

"Souta?" Someone yelled.

_Shit. _He wasn't one to curse, but now was the time. Rin couldn't see Kagome like this, she would freak. He threw his twin in the sea and turned around to meet his baby sister. "Hey, Rin. What's up?" He asked while stealing a glance to see if Kagome was underwater. _Good, she's down._ "Why were you running?" Rin was still catching her breath and answered. "Dinner's served. I came running to find you guys..." She noticed the absence of the female twin. "Where's Kags?" A voice answered behind her, making her jump. "You know I don't like when you call me that, Rin. Why do you insist?" Kagome appeared on shore, dripping wet and with a scowl on her face. Souta immediately took of his jacket and wrapped her with it. "Time to eat, sis." He said, a little giddy.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how her brother could eat so much and still remain thin. Okay, he wasn't _thin_, but he had muscles. Still, they could feed 20 people with all that he ate. She didn't say anything, opting for just heading back home in silence, with him silent by her side and Rin chatting nonsense behind them. She noticed when her big sister leaned on Souta, and immediately shut up. She almost never saw Kagome like that. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Seira opened the door to Kagome and Souta's room (in truth that was Kagome's room, but Souta never used his, opting for sleeping with his sister in the same room) and surely, there they were, sprawled on the bed. She smiled when she noticed that her baby was drooling on her brother's chest. Then she frowned.

Why was Souta shirtless? She looked around the room. Medical supplies were strewn across the mahogany table. She looked at Souta again. His torso was bandaged. She started to worry. What have those two been up to this time? She stepped in the room and something sloshed on the ground. "Where did all this water come from?" She whispered, but it was enough to wake Souta up. He drowsily looked at his mother over his twin's head. She softened. "Oh, sweetie, did I wake you?" She whispered apologetically. He smiled.

" 'S okay... Watcha' doin'?" He lazily asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. More awake now, he saw Seira tidying up his bedroom and started to panic. If she found...

"**What is the meaning of this?**"

He knew that tone. It was the tone used when they (he and Kagome) broke something, be it an utensil, something made of crystal or themselves. He swallowed. "I can explain, but-" "**But what?**" She interrupted, louder this time. He felt his sister change positions on his chest, furrowing her brows. _She' waking up! _He tried again. "Mother! Don't wake her up!" He whispered frantically. Seira looked at her daughter. Pale complexion, paler than usual, actually. Why didn't she noticed earlier? It was obvious that Kagome was exhausted, probably from tending to Souta. She let the rag covered in blood that she found fall to the floor and walked to the big bed, sitting as lightly as possible and turning to her son. "What happened?" Souta sighed. He was dreading that part. "We... went into town after dinner..." And... there it was. She was going to kill him.

"**What?**"

"We just wanted some new pants-" "She knows how to sew, and so does you." Seira cut him. "Why were you in town, Souta? You know that the two of you attract too much attention, you are too perfect beside each other." He smirked. "Why, Mother, I didn't know you had the hots for me. Maybe when Dad is out we can-" "Oh, shut up. And don't change the subject." She playfully punched his arm. He smiled. And then frowned. "We went to buy some herbs, we were very quick, but some thugs in town wanted to play with her. I went a little overboard." Seira sighed.

"Just don't do it again, okay? I don't want you and your sister getting hurt..."

"Don't worry." He reassured her and turned to his side, embracing his twin and falling asleep with his mother stroking his hair.

* * *

Golden eyes opened to greet the sun and it's ascend in the sky. The male stretched and got up from his giant bed, dressing quickly and leaving his cabin. Outside of his room, on the deck, he inhaled deeply. Today was going to be a very good day. Even his half-brother would not anger him.

_Definitely good._

* * *

Rin walked down the stairs to the garden, thinking about what she saw that morning. Her sister was never that upset, unless something bad was about to happen. She was at the bottom preparing herself to enter the dining room- "Why can't I go with you?! Why is everything about Souta and Kagome, huh?! Me and Rin can't do this, can't do that, can't anything, but nooooo, the Siamese twins-" Rin cringed at the degrading term on Sango's hysterical voice. "- are always allowed to do anything, are always FUCKING PERFECT!" Sango screamed at her parents, which were looking disapprovingly at her. Outside of the room, with her ear to the door, Rin was astonished. She was fairly comfortable in being second place to her eldest siblings, but she never knew how much Sango was hurt by not being the center of the attention. She was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground by none other than her cousin, Kohaku, who was visiting for some time. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing, eavesdropping on your parents like that?" He whispered. Rin flushed.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Kagome answered from behind her, scaring the hell out of her. Behind Kagome, Souta smiled.

"So, _sister dear_, what, by the seas, are you doing?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here goes chapter I for you… I hope you like it and review. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, If yes, then please be kind and point them out so that I may fix them. If no, I rock.

Let me warn you: I am **not a sane person**. **Do not expect this fic to be straight. **Yes, there may be some dark times, some lime, citrus, **it's not set in stone** but it may happen.

Another warning: This is my first fic ever. **EVER.** Flames are accepted, but don't cross the line.

One more warning: I can undergo serious psychotic disorders if I don't get at least **one** review. I know where you live. Where all of you live.*Insert evil laughter here*

Tracklist for this chapter (My inspiration, even if warped):

Johann Sebastian Bach - Air On A G String

Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dance #5

Luigi Rudolfo Boccherini - Minuet

Camille Saint Saens - Carnival Of The Animals - The Aquarium

Camille Saint Saens - Carnival Of The Animals - The Swan

Ludwig Van Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (1st Movement)

Antonio Vivaldi - The Four Seasons - Spring - 1st Movement

Yes, I love Classical Music. If any of you know any good ones, please send me their names!

Much love,

Chiikyuggi ©™


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… If I did, Sesshoumaru and Naraku would be mine, sitting right beside Uchiha Itachi on my bookshelf, waiting for me naked in a hot tub- Erm… well…yes, of course, the story. Enjoy it! _

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Goddess Of The Sea**

**Chapter Two**

Seira was frowning at her daughter's wordswhen she sensed her eldest daughter close by, always muffled by her twin's presence. She smiled a little. Those two always-

"Are you even LISTENING to me?! MOM!"

Seira redirected her attention to Sango and, with a scowl on her face, prepared a scolding. Karo immediately seated himself on the most comfortable spot on the couch, for he knew that conversation was just _starting_.

"Now, look here, Sango." Seira started (while Karo sighed on the sofa, he knew where this was going). "You have no right to speak about your siblings like that for they have never done anything to receive such hatred from you, nor have I given them more attention than I gave you or Rin, therefore I will not allow you to speak about them-"

"EVERYTHING IS ABOUT THEM!" Sango screeched, cutting her mother's speech. Seira was not pleased.

"Young lady, I have not given you any liberty to even **think** about crossing me in such a manner!"

"Ha, **I** can't cross you, but I bet **Kagome** can, right? I mean-" At this, Kagome, on the other side of the door, perked up.

"What are you talking about? Kagome never would-" Souta also heard and called the other two to pay attention to the door. The fight was getting hotter.

"-she can fight with you, even throw stuff-"

The screams were so loud, some of the servants came to see what was going on. Rin simply shushed them and pressed her ear to the door more firmly.

"-do such a thing, and where did you hear that she threw-" Seira went on, and so did Sango, both women not even pausing to breathe.

"-but no, me and Rin are not perfect, so we can't-"

"-anything at me, and of course you na Rin aren't perfect, neither are you siblings-"

"-do anything here, and of course they are, always ready at your-"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Karo bellowed. Both females immediately shut up, not in fear, but surprise. Karo never even raised his voice to his wife, much less his kids. Ever.

Outside, Kagome, Souta, Rin and Kohaku were too engrossed with the drama to notice the mailman struggling with the heavy door, trying to deliver a package, but no one was going there to help him.

* * *

_Back with Karo..._

He looked from one to the other.

"Are you two done?"

Both ladies stayed quiet, too stunned to even breathe.

"Alright, then. Seira, honey, could you make those snacks I love? Those you make on holidays? What are they called..?"

"Gyoza?" Seira timidly asked. Karo beamed at her.

"Yes, gyoza, right. Honey, that's why I love you. You always knows everything." His wife blushed at the compliment. He turned to his daughter.

"Sango, dear, neither you nor Rin will come with me. And don't start. Crying won't help now." He added when she started to tear up. He hugged her. "Maybe someday, but not today, nor tomorrow."

"Yes, Otou-san."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The mailman managed to open the door by himself and was now trying to push the heavy package in. He looked around, but it seemed no one was going to help him, for they were much focused with whatever was going on behind those doors. He sighed and sat down on the steps, trying to catch his breath a little.

Souta started to get antsy when it grew calm inside the room after his father's explosion. He could hear very little of what was being said in there. Suddenly, he turned to Kagome.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked, hope blossoming in his chest, only to be crushed by his sister's merciless answer.

"No."

Souta's face fell, while Rin and Kohaku only giggled at his expression.

The poor mailman gave up and simply left the package there on the porch, with Kagome glaring at it every now and then.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever came out of it.

* * *

He was angry. Very angry.

No, **furious**.

No matter how much he _hated_ his half-brother, that shouldn't have happened.

No matter how much they fought, he was supposed to be there for him! It was pack law!

He shook his hair, loosening his silver braid completely and freeing his hair. He had to talk to Father about this.

* * *

Kagome stared at the package with interest. It was _really_ _big_.

What could possibly be in there?

_Souta._ Kagome thought. _He'll know how to open it._ She turned around to look for him, only to be stopped by a noise. She turned back.

_Did it just... No, not possible._

She looked at the wooden box more closely when-

BAM!

A hand shot out of it. _Okay, relax, Kagome, it's no big deal._

A HAND shot out of it. _Don't freak out, don't freak out..._

A _CLAWED HAND_ shot out of it. _Oh My God..._

_Youkai!_ She thought, already freaking out when it grabbed **her**.

* * *

Souta felt when his beloved sister went into a panic attack. He immediately turned around and saw her struggle to free herself from the iron grasp of the box. _What the... Is that a hand?_ He ran toher side and tried to pry her arm from the... youkai? Why would someone send a youkai in a box to a house full with people who can purify them? He kept pulling until Kagome stopped him.

"Wait."

"Wait what? It's going to-"

"Souta, he just want to be free. Look." She pointed to the hand on her arm, lightly touching it.

"Hey, pal, we're not going to hurt you. Let her go and we'll take you out of the box, okay?" Souta tried reasoning with... whatever was it. The thing didn't move. He tried again.

"Damn. Look, if you want us to help you, you have to help us. Let her go and we'll get you out." The youkai seemed to agree, he was loosening his grip on Kagome's arm.

"That's right, nice and slow." Kagome said soothingly, trying to calm the beast and release her arm. He finally let it go and retreated his arm. The twins instantly started to open the box, but it wouldn't bulge. Kagome looked at Rin and Kohaku, who were still at the door of the dining room trying to listen to what was going on in there. She looked at Souta. "Quietly." He nodded.

After much effort, the front of the box gave in and Kagome found herself mesmerized by the silver-haired, golden-eyed male inside it, and his cute dog ears.

_Wait a minute... Hia eyes are red! He's in beast mode! And those markings... !_

* * *

The captain of the Western Moon was pacing in his office, more worried than anything. His mate was sitting in a chair, drumming her fingers against the table full of maps, clearly waiting for something. Suddenly, a silver head poked into the room. "May I come in?" The captain looked at his son and nodded. The female started to get up. "Have you found anything?"

The youngest of the three looked at his mother and shook his head. "Not a trace. Whoever did this was very cautious." The man saw his mother sit down again, despair written all over her face. He sighed.

"I told him that one day his arrogance would get him in trouble."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all folks! I think this one was slightly smaller than the previous one. I'll keep trying to make them bigger, okay?

And thank you so much for LadyXSidian (Guest), who was my first reviewer! I got so silly, I had to shut down my laptop and go take a shower, I was jumping around the room, so happy!

Anyway, I know it was a very long wait, but I was on vacation! Brazilian beaches are the best! But now I'm back. *Insert evil laughter*

Tracklist, for those who care for that or want to get in the mood:

NERD - RockStar - Jason Nevins Remix

David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft Sia

Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga OST - Point136

I tend to repeat them until the scene changes. Well, I hope I get a lot of reviews (one is good, but more are welcome) because you are the ones who motivate me to write this. I don't even do my college homework, that's my level of laziness.

Much love,

Chiikyuggi™®


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… If I did, Sesshoumaru and Naraku would be mine, sitting right beside Uchiha Itachi and Sephiroth on my bookshelf, waiting for me naked in a hot tub- Erm… well…yes, of course, the story. Enjoy it! _

_Italics - Thoughts_

_A/N: Bet you all thought the youkai with the dog ears was InuYasha, right? Wroong!_

**Goddess Of The Sea**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome looked like a statue.

Souta didn't know what had made her so stiff, but he didn't look into the box. Instead, he was trying to take the top off. When he finally succeeded, he understood her stance.

There, in front of them, consumed by his beast, was Taisho Sesshoumaru, current Alpha of The Alphas, Inu no Taisho, Head of the InuYoukai¹ Clan and Master of the House Of The Moon. But he wasn't paying attention to Souta. No, he was completely focused on Kagome. Well, since the inuyoukai didn't move, neither did Kagome, Souta just sat there doing nothing. Until Sesshoumaru leaned forward and sniffed Kagome.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Ssh." His twin cut him, eyes fixed upon the Inu who was carefully sniffing her neck. When he deemed her worthy, he turned to Souta. Sometimes, luck is just not on your side.

At that exact moment a tall, black haired man barged in with a loud "Hello!", startling the inuyoukai and making him aim for the male's neck. The twins instantly wove a reiki net and trapped him within it. The male at the door looked surprised, but soon smiled and squatted in front of them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshoumaru-sama! I was just looking for you, Milord!" He cheerily said. He looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was half transformed. His eyes were red, his ears had turned into dog ears and his face had turned into a snout. He kept smiling, but inside, he was sweating bullets. _He's angry. No, he's pissed._ He looked at the couple holding the Inu in place. _Those two are powerful, much more than me. This must really be the Higurashi household._

Souta stared at the strange man. Who was he? He could feel some strange magic on his right hand, some sort of pull. He didn't like it. He looked at his sister, who was strangely calm, and the youkai also was very calm, his face morphing into its humanoid form. He spoke, and his baritone sent shivers down his sister's spine. He gave her a sideways glance. _Oh, come on! Seriously?!_

"Houshi, what are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"Milord, the dragons arranged for you to come here in a box so you would be exterminated by the Higurashi's." The man said, no longer smiling. "I've already sent word to your sire of your whereabouts. He is n his way." "Very well." The lord turned to the owners of the house. "May we spend the night in here? You shall be paid by dawn for-"

"There's no need for that, you can stay. We're glad to help." Souta interrupted him. He dissolved the net around the Inu when he felt slightly violated. He then looked to his sister.

Oh, he was going to **kill** that man.

"What the heck? Get your hands off me, pervert!" Kagome shrieked. She heard a growl, but when she looked at Sesshoumaru, he was looking at Souta with a slightly impressed face. Realization hit her._ Oh no._

She knew Souta was _extremely_ jealous of her, bordering on **psychotic**. He threw himself at the man and started choking him.

"HOUSHI!" He screamed.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screeched, trying to pull him away from the perverted monk while Sesshoumaru watched everything highly amused.

Meanwhile, let's look at the situation by Kohaku's point of view.

His cute little cousin Rin was by his side, trying to listen to what was going on beyond The Door, as it was being called at the moment.

Half of the house's servants were there trying to hear too.

There was a strange man with silver hair by the front door. He looked amused. _Huh?_

Souta and Kagome were wrestling on the floor with another man he didn't know. Must be why the silver haired one was so amused.

_Wait, WHAT?!_

He ran to help Kagome, who was already breathless from so much effort. He knew Souta was strong, but **damn**! It was then that he heard The Door opening.

_Crap!_

A/N: Sorry, my dears, for the delay and for the short chapter (although **two reviews**, I feel abandoned…), I know no one reads this shit, but I'll tell you anyways…

My mother suffers with depression, and she only has me to take care of her. Recently, I asked her why her depression was so deep that she'd even hurt me, and she confessed that she had been connected to some Italian Mafia when she was younger (It's true!) and that she had been raped while they chopped her boyfriend with one of those axes used by firefighters. Needless to say, I couldn't look her in the eye for days and still have nightmares. That's why I took so long to update. You guys must think that I'm lying and this is full of bullshit, but it's true. I'll try to update more often, just have patience.

And for all those who favorite and/or are following this fic, **THANK YOUUUUU!**

Chiikyuggi ®


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… If I did, Sesshoumaru and Naraku would be mine, sitting right beside Uchiha Itachi and Sephiroth on my bookshelf, waiting for me naked in a hot tub- Erm… well…yes, of course, the story. Enjoy it! _

_Italics - Thoughts_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was just… lazy. A special thank you for Ikutolovesme!_

**Goddess Of The Sea**

**Chapter Four**

_The Moon._

_The Sun._

_And… The Dog._

Kagome woke up sweating, startling Souta right beside her, but he just rolled over.

That dream… Again.

She left the cabin, her snoring twin sprawled on her bed, as always. Barefooted, she walked to the railing of the _Sirena_ and looked at the sky, its thousands of stars dull in comparison to the huge full moon floating just above the seas… Almost sunrise. A soft creak alerted the brunette of the arrival of another person, who turned out to be Sesshoumaru.

"Unable to sleep, Higurashi-san?" He softly asked. A smile touched the corner of her lips.

"No, I just like to wake up at this hour. It's when the magic happens." She gestured to the moon, slowly sinking in the horizon. He stayed silent, simply keeping her company throughout the magnificent show of colors happening before them. It also was his favorite moment, when the moon and the sun swap positions in the sky, when night becomes day, so like him… and her.

"I wonder…"

"That seems to be all you ever do, wonder." The female retorted, angry. The younger of the trio laughed.

"Chill, ofukuro. I received word this morning from Miroku. Sess' alright."

"And where are they, InuYasha?" The older male asked, clearly annoyed with the woman. She huffed.

"Oh, be quiet, Touga! Let him finish!" She growled at him. InuYasha watched the scene, amused. But Touga wasn't satisfied.

"What do you think I am doing, Satori? Surely the monk must have sent more information than that!"

"You-"

"Okay, okay, enough, you two. Oyaji, Miroku said they are on the _Sirena_ and are heading for Chesapeake Bay to drop Sesshoumaru and him there. It seems that the Higurashi's weren't so grossed out by having a youkai amidst them. But the bouzu isn't coming out unscathed, though." InuYasha intervened, quickly changing the subject.

"He must have been groping some poor woman-"

"The Higurashi heiress." InuYasha interrupted her.

"What?! Has he no shame?!" Satori exclaimed, affronted.

"From what's in the letter, he got a serious beating from the heiress' twin brother."

"Got what he deserved, then." Muttered Touga.

Kagome walked around the deck, watching the sailors work and letting her thoughts wander. It had been so long since the last time she was on board… But the sailors didn't believe that a woman on board was a curse anymore… Instead, they believed it brought good fortune. If only they knew…

"If only who knew what, madam?" A tiny voice breached her thoughts. Did she say that out loud? Looking down, she spotted her favorite sailor, resident kitsune and best friend, Shippou.

"Hey, Ship. It's nothing, just thinking about some stuff."

"Uh huh. Is it a man?" He asked, loud enough that the other crew members stopped what they were doing to listen. If Young Master Souta heard about that… They shuddered.

Kagome gulped and looked around, searching for her shadow. He was still asleep, right? Well, better keep quiet, if that was the case… She was certain that if Souta heard about her being involved with a male, there would be a bloodbath…

_**Flashback**_

_Souta looked around, searching for his big sis. He was only 12 and already had ingrained in his mind that his sister was to be protected 24/7, by any means necessary (Courtesy of Papa Higurashi) and this was their first time aboard the _Sirena_ on a long trip. He was excited, but also anxious. He had heard stories of women-deprived men who would settle even for a hole in the wall, although he didn't understand the context. Shrugging, he rounded the corner of the upper side of the big wheel his father used to navigate the ship, and that's when he saw her._

_His precious sister, being bullied by three older boys who looked no more than fifteen. Two were blonde, and the other had brown hair._

_Something inside him snapped._

_He calmly walked around them, and crouching behind the taller blonde one, seeing as he was on a raised platform, Souta, still calm, reached for the dagger his mother gave him "just in case"…_

_And slit the blonde's throat._

_The teen tried to stop the blood coming out of his neck with his hands, but was unable to properly hold it. His body hit the deck with a dull sound. Souta's cold eyes zeroed on the other two teenagers, who were now shaking in terror._

"_Dude, what…" _

"_What the hell…?" The other muttered, baffled._

"_You killed him!" _

"_Souta…?" Kagome asked, watching her twin, who looked so different from his happy, no-fighting-allowed self._

"_Leave her alone, least you share his fate." Souta said in a monotone voice, glaring at the boys. At that moment, hearing the commotion, other crew members arrived and were shocked to see the son of the captain holding a bloodied dagger, standing protectively in front of his sister, while one of the new sailor's body was lying on the floor, blood coming out from the gaping wound on his throat. Then, the captain himself arrived._

"_Souta…" He sighed. "Son, that's enough."_

"_They were threatening her, Father." The 12 year old answered in an even tone, never taking his eyes off the males in front of him. But his father knew that it had to stop, before it got worse._

"_She's fine, kiddo. Look at her, not a scratch." He didn't even blink. "Souta, __**look at her**__."_

_This time the boy did look at his sister, who smiled at him, as if nothing was wrong. But that was all it took for the dark-haired teen to grasp the hand holding the dagger and smugly say "Not so dangerous now, huh?"_

_The captain merely muttered "Ah, shit…"_

_Souta slowly turned back to look at the brunette, swiftly changed the dagger for his free hand and plunged it right over the teen's heart, who looked down as if to confirm that yes, there was a dagger stuck in his chest. As if on cue, Kagome wrapped her arms around her brother and in a soft voice, whispered in his ear "Brother, it's okay. I'm okay." Hearing this, the boy smiled…_

_And promptly fainted._

_**End Flashback**_

Her brother slept for an entire week after that incident, in which the crew learned to keep a safe distance from the Young Lady. Souta still can't remember when he gets those flashes of pure violence, like when some drunks called her a whore at the market the week before and he beat the crap out of them. One of his doctors speculated that, since it's so far from his normal happy-go-lucky persona, his mind simply shuts down during these events brought out by the necessity to protect her. But now was not the time to reminisce…

"Well, Ship, if you must know, it **is** about a male." The bystanders all shivered at that information. Could it be…

"So, you're in love with someone, Kagome?" The innocent kit asked eagerly. Never having witnessed Souta's dark side, he didn't fear voicing his questions. But the woman in front of him just laughed.

"No! I was thinking about Father, actually… And his marriage to my mother."

"Aaah, so boring…" Disappointed, he returned to his task, moping the deck. The crew was relieved, which the kit didn't even noticed. Kagome just shook her head.

A few days later, the _Sirena_ stopped in Chesapeake Bay, where the _Western Moon_ was already waiting for them. As Sesshoumaru came ashore, a female with long silver tresses came running and stopped just before she crashed into him. Fixing her dress, she faced him.

"My son, I trust you are well?" She inquired him in a cool voice;

"Yes, Mother, I am in perfectly good health. My apologies for your unrest towards me."

"Nonsense, pup." She replied waving her hand, a tiny smile on the corner of her lips. Then she looked at the brunette looking at Sesshoumaru from the _Sirena_. "Who is that?"

Sesshoumaru looked behind him, smirked inwardly and said "A friend, Mother, Her name is Kagome."

To say Satori was shocked would be an understatement.

A/N: Unforgivable delay, I know. Just a short chapter, because I'm having a slight writer's block. Thank you for your reviews!

Showing a little of my true plot here… But we'll get to that!

What do you guys think of the Dark Souta?

Chiikyuggi®™


End file.
